


melancholic apathy

by perfumistsballad



Series: danganronpa oc oneshots [canon compliant] [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, but whatever., not too proud of this, take it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumistsballad/pseuds/perfumistsballad
Summary: my final words to my living classmates.





	melancholic apathy

Greetings, to whoever is reading this.

Let’s get straight to the point here. Starting off with our school... I was hesitant to go to Future’s Hope, if I’m being honest. Was it because of the killing game that I’d be the puppet master of eventually? Possibly. Was it due to my doubtful tendencies? Most likely. I hate admitting how doubtful and emotional I can be- my father always told me that admitting to those weaknesses prove you aren’t ready for the world. Then again, my father always told me bullshit like that. The only thing I’ve ever really agreed with my father on is this following:

_**If you tolerate a moron, you are a moron.** _

In fact, that’s the whole reason I’ve been planning out this game. I had no idea who my classmates were going to be in Future’s Hope, but since my plan was ready, I took the initiative of hijacking the little ‘trip’. You morons fell for it; it only made me think of how tragic my time there would be. If you were going to a reformatory school, why would you be sent on a trip? It made no sense... but, I guess that’s how Hope’s Peak Academy deals with ‘troubled’ kids. It’s stupid, but considering the fact that Hope’s Peak students actually believed Tsuki-san's lie of being Kamukura Izuru, it doesn’t surprise me at this point. Then again, that could have been another pesky lie of his.

I believe that I was a good student, save aside my attitude. I mean, getting in verbal and physical fights with morons... they all deserved it, so I don’t see why I was in trouble so much. Sometimes, my mentors would smile at me for it. That was mainly my Chemistry mentor, though, since I surpassed his expectations. I got away with a lot of things because of him, and I couldn’t have been more thankful for it. I should’ve thanked my parents, too, since they played a critical role in allowing me to know what I know now about chemical sciences. It’s why I’m the Ultimate Perfumist, after all, right? If I hadn’t asked- no, begged- my mother to take me to her work, I probably wouldn’t have touched science with a fifty-foot pole. Sadly, begging her was also one of my more... regrettable experiences.

Believe it or not, I do wish that I could turn back time and avoid myself from using this class for the killing game. I didn’t think that I’d meet others that were tolerable to be around, but I did... and I do truly wish that I could turn back time and avoid them from being thrown into this killing game. People such as Reo-san, Demione-san, ~~Jiao-san~~ , ~~Hayashi-san~~ Kozue, Hirayama-san, Goda-san... those people were really the only ones I truly cared about. Despicable and unbelievable, I know, but I do have emotions other than hatred. I mean, I even added a rule that if I was caught, I would be executed, and the survivors would go free, so that should prove I have emotions. Despite being the mastermind of this tragic game, I did care for some of my classmates. I wish I hadn’t, though. It made me feel even worse than the second motive...

Yes, while we did use the memory warp, it didn’t mean I wouldn’t forget anything. In fact, I forgot a good chunk of the year that we all hung out together in. I can’t vouch for Goda-san's memory, however, I can definitely vouch for mine- and, despite my role in this, I do not lie to you guys. The photo you found at the pool? That’s the last memory I had remembered. It doesn’t mean that I hated you guys then- in fact, the same people I cared about the most have already been stated. I just acted on impulse once Goda-san and I could start this, to be honest- and I will admit, it wasn’t a smart move on my end.

Monoptera’s motives were decent, I guess. She didn’t let me know about them, beforehand, so that only made me a little... peeved. I know she’s not to blame, though- I requested that she was programmed to make sure she doesn’t tell me too much about the killing game. Which means I was almost in the same boat as my classmates- clueless about what would happen next. Despite having the control room, I only needed that to broadcast everything. You all wrote the story, I just set the plot. You fleshed it out, and without you all, I couldn’t have a successful story. I wouldn’t have characters, other than myself, and I’m grateful. I don’t mind being alone- in fact, I basically have been for most of my life. My parents were always away, aside from my mother, but that was when I was eleven. I only had chemicals and perfumes to settle my crave for attention from the ages eleven to sixteen. Beforehand, I had nothing, aside from starting fights.

_**I don’t want pity. I want the opposite from you all.** _

Also, Monoptera’s development was based on a certain someone’s killing game. We managed to find the motherboard and a good hunk of the pieces of their mascot, luckily! It was a pain to work with it, though. In fact, it took the longest. Jeez, I remember how many quarrels Goda-san and I had... they were such headaches. Though, fixing the past Tragedy was even worse- there were so many flaws, it hurt to even read a word of the planned drafts. But, it did give us a headstart- it allowed us to have the tools for Monoptera and to warp everyone’s memories.

My own motive for starting this game was my father’s exact words: “If you tolerate a moron, you are a moron”. I started planning everything out that exact day- at the age of five. I’m glad that, eleven years later, I was able to complete my story that I had once thought would never happen. I, obviously, wished some things went differently, but I did get rid of some idiots. That is an accomplishment that I am proud of, even if it makes me a bad person.

I’m aware that I am a bad person. In fact, I implemented the rule of the mastermind being executed when found out because of it. Does this mean I wanted to die? Of course not. Even people like me fear death, no matter if they say they are afraid of nothing. Every person has a fear, no matter what- past, present, future... you’ll have a fear. If you overcome a current fear, another fear will develop. That’s just how our brains work. No matter how much you deny it, it will always be true.

_**~~Should I drop this folder when I die? Maybe, but then I’d probably look like Aiko-san. Ugh...~~ ** _

To Goda-san- I truly appreciate your help, and I’m glad you weren’t a moronic co-leader in this project. Without you, most of this would’ve gone to shit within a trial. I’m very happy that my hypothesis about you was correct, and my gratitude could most likely never be repaid. Though, if our plan was executed [haha], you’ll never see this. Tragic, really, but I can’t play favorites, despite everything. :)

To the survivors of my morbid game: I congratulate you. Even if you are a moron in my eyes, I am proud of you for succeeding. You’ve overcame the hardships of watching someone die, going through a trial, watching executions, dealing with the motives... You truly are strong, mentally. Within this journal, there is another slip of paper.

**_Do not lose it, for the love of god. If you do, I will make sure you die, even from the afterlife. _ **

That paper is important for you. Once again, it is showing my gratitude for participating, as I know that you all have gone through some shit. I’m not a person to let you all go with nothing, especially after everything you all have done for me. It includes a check [that is from me, personally], an address, and several locations for hospitals, therapists, etcetera. I understand if you want to burn it, but just know that it is not a good idea to do so.

Then again, I don’t know if any will even be open. You all are possibly in the middle of the Tragedy, of course, so you might need to fight. In that case, go to address listed on the back. That’s my family’s old warehouse- it should have the bare necessities, along with other items. You’re welcome. [It’s also why I left keys behind for you all!]

As for those who have died: I am sorry. Obviously, I’m not apologizing for most of you, but for those I cared about... From the bottom of my heart, I truly apologize. I don’t expect you all to forgive me one bit, of course. I expect you all to hate me, and I won’t mind you yelling at me. I deserve it all! From wherever you all are, I hope you’re now at peace, now that I am dead. I doubt that I will join you all, so, sadly, you cannot kick my ass. Sorry about that!~

With this, I say my final goodbye, and my final ‘thank you’. Once again, I do not expect you all to like me. It was my goal all along to make sure you hated me, because I knew that this day would eventually come. If the day never happens... well, then, I was right. You all are incompetent idiots. If you liked me at one point- sorry, that’s your fault. I have said time and time again to not get close to anyone, no matter if they seem kind.

Thank you all for your cooperation and diligence. Now, this is my time to leave. Goodbye, and I hope you all prosper from here on out. Sorry if you expected me to be a cynical asshole in this- I'm just the same, no matter what. I just allowed you all to know of my story and my motive with this folder.

Please, as my last request, keep on living. You made it this far in the killing game, yeah? Don’t be a moron and kill yourself. Stay strong, you asshats.

 

_**Signed, Asuka Yuri.** _

_**p.s.:** _

_Eiko Tekina was the previous 'Ultimate Despair'. Ultimately, she failed in some ways, and I also felt that it was my duty to fix that after I found out about it. It does not mean I praise her- if I'm being honest, I somewhat despise her._

_That's all of the information I know on her. You'd need to do your own research on her._

**Author's Note:**

> imagine getting outed as the mastermind and then being executed on april fool's day. :pensive:...


End file.
